dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fall of Muscle Tower
|Rōmaji title = Massuru Tawā no Saigo |Literal title = The End of Muscle Tower |Series = DB |Number = 41 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = Muscle Tower's Final Hour |Airdate = December 3, 1986 |English Airdate = February 27, 2002 |Previous = Horrifying Buyon |Next = The Secret of Dr. Flappe }} |''Massuru Tawā no Saigo''|lit. "The End of Muscle Tower"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the forty-first episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 3, 1986. Its original American airdate was February 27, 2002. Summary Goku defeated Buyon and now both him and Android 8 are in the control room again. Now, General White decides to fight Goku for the Jingle Village Chief, thinking that Goku wasted his energy fighting Buyon. Goku starts by kicking him in the shins. General White is running around screaming. Android 8 wants White to stop, but is hit by General White's sweater. General White now has a black sleeveless shirt on. He uses the old hey-look-over-there scheme. He hits Goku, but Goku smiles and says he is tickled by the punch. Goku punches him back and White goes flying. White notices Goku's tail and grabs it. Goku loses his energy and Eighter gasps. White spins Goku around on his tail and slams him into the wall. After a few minutes, Goku regains his energy and hits General White on the floor. White sees a gun on his desk, picks it up, sneaks it into his back pocket, and surrenders. He opens the door for the chief. The chief is listening at the door. He looks like a bald-on-top Einstein. He is now listening at an invisible door. After noticing everybody, he goes to get his coat, and Eighter sees General White pull out the gun. He does the old take-chief-hostage-by-pointing-a-gun-at-his-face scheme. He says if Eighter joins his side, he would let the chief go. But, Eighter has to kill Goku to get on his side. Goku tries to get the chief out, but General White shoots at him. He hits Goku and the impact knocks Goku out. Eighter gets really mad, his eyes turn white, and he approaches General White. White tries to shoot, but his gun is broken. Eighter knocks him out of the control room, out of the Muscle Tower, out of the snowland. Both the chief and Eighter approach Goku. Goku opens his eyes and says he is hungry. Once they get out of Muscle Tower, Eighter says he must do one more thing. He strikes blows all around the tower, making it collapse. At Suno's house, Suno sees the chief and Eighter coming. She finally sees Goku inside Eighter's coat. The three of them approach Suno's house. Her and her parents come out. Suno's father says Eighter looks like his mother-in-law. Finally, the village is peaceful. Major Events *Goku fights General White. *Android 8 defeats General White. *The Village Chief is saved thanks to the efforts of Goku and Android 8. *Android 8 destroys Muscle Tower. Battles *Goku vs. General White *Android 8 vs. General White Appearances Characters *Goku *Suno *Jingle Village Chief *General White *Android 8 Locations *Jingle Village *Muscle Tower Objects *Power Pole *Gun Differences from the Manga *In the anime, Android 8 steps in before Goku and General White start fighting, urging them to talk instead which causes White to insult him for being weak. In the manga he doesn't say anything prior to them fighting. *In the anime, General White takes advantage of Goku's weakness, his tail, to gain a brief upper hand. After which, Goku retaliates and knocks White down. Preparing to finish him off, Android 8 stops Goku and says that he would be no better than White if he went through with it. None of this happened in the manga. *General White gives Android 8 a choice of the Village Chief's freedom for taking Goku's life, with the decision causing the android to cower. This too does not happen in the manga. *Android 8 destroys Muscle Tower in the anime, bringing it crashing to the ground, something he does not do in the manga. *The scene with Goku, Android 8 and the Village Chief returning to Suno's house is not seen in the manga as the next chapters picks up with them already in the house at night time. Trivia *The Narrator references Major Metallitron's similarities to the T-800 of the Terminator franchise when he describes his earlier battle with Goku as leaving him "terminated". *The top of the computer consoles is green, rather than beige as in previous episodes. *Android 8 urges Goku not to give in to his anger and kill General White, as it would make him as bad as General White. Later, for most of the King Piccolo Saga, Goku does completely give in to his anger after Krillin and Master Roshi are killed. *In this episode, Goku refers to himself as being human, due to him not knowing that he is, in fact, a Saiyan, and because that particular part of his heritage had not been written into the manga at this point in the story. In context, however, Goku was also referring to how he's organic, in comparison to Android 8. *Muscle Tower is not brought down in the manga. *The original Japanese broadcast of this episode featured a special 30-second preview. Half of it was for the next episode, and the other half was for the upcoming movie Curse of the Blood Rubies, along with a movie ticket lottery drawing, which included a chance to be one of 1,000 people of 500 groups invited to the premiere of the film for free. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 41 (BD) pt-br:O Último dia na Torre da Força es:Episodio 41 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 041 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball